The first investigation/Arriving the Townsquare/Princess Moon Dancer's Coronation
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends and cousins investigate with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus. At an old mansion of Rainforest District, Yuna and Edmond were researching the Journals about the Tantabus while Judy, Nick and the others search for some clues. Princess Yuna: (researching on Journal 1, 2, 3 and 4) It said here, Self guilt is what will harness the strength of the Tantabus. Prince Edmond: (researching on Journal 8) I've red all about it too. Finn: Listen, Don't go too far ahead of us. Judy Hopps: Stay close. Nick Wilde: It'll be pretty easy getting lost out here. Smilo: And very dangerous. In the empty dining room, Flurry Heart started her research. Princess Flurry Heart: (researching on Journal 12) Hmm, Something's not right here. Sweetie Heart: Something wrong here. All of a sudden, There was a big tremor. Armor Bride: What was that!? Princess Yuna: (closes Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) It can't be! Then, The Tantabus Machine came from under the ground. Dipper Pines: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Judy Hopps: Run for it! Tantabus Machine: (loudly growls) Scander: It can harness our dreams! Princess Twila: And turn it into nightmares! Princess Yuna: Just like in my dream! Phineas Flynn: That's not good! Baljeet Tjinder: Run! The Tantabus Machine tries to snatch the foals, But missed as the Timber fell on it. Grenda: TIMBER!!! Princess Yuna: Look out! Snowdrop: Ahh! Just then, Finnick came to see Judy and Nick. Smilo: It's Finnick! Finn: We know that Fennec Fox coming out of nowhere. Princess Yuna: Why is that machine after the Journals?! Finnick: I don't know exactly, But I have been taken some photos on my IPhone. (shows the pictures) Nick, Judy, Smilo, Finn, Check this out. In the pictures, It shows a snake slithering trail and penguin footprints. Moon Shoes: Unbelievable! Ferb Fletcher: Whoa. Princess Yuna: (thinking) Snake slithering trail...... Penguin footprints....... (realizes) Of course! Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw! They're after the Journals! Arachna: Once they'll get the 13 Journals... Sunbeam: It's doomsday for Zootopia, Fantasyland, Disneyland, Equestria, Sodor and all other worlds! Jennifer: Even, the Robot Probes are send to invade the worlds. The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher will be free from Tartarus along with ????, ????, Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Captain Phasma, ????, the Monster House, ???? and other villains! They will . Judy Hopps: (gasps) Nick Wilde: That does not look good. Uh, Finnick. They're real evidences, Right? Finnick: Yeah, And if any of you see those two croocks, You did not see me. At the Townsquare, The Coronation of Princess Moon Dancer has begun. Moon Dancer: Thank you all for coming to my coronation. And my special thanks goes to Mayor Lea Bengal and her family along with her brother, Leodore Lionheart for volunteering to help me and my husband, Prince Mirage keep Zootopia in good hands. Mayor Lea Bengal: Always a pleasure, Pricess Moon Dancer. Joshua Bengal: We're glad to help, Your highness. Leodore Lionheart: It'll be our pleasure to be of any help at anytime. Princess Luna: So, Yuna. How'd the investigation go? Princess Yuna: Mama, It's Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw. They're after the Journals! The Journals are brought out, The Pictures of Taddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw were together. Then, Yuna showed them the snake trail and penguin foot prints image with her magic and matched the pictures of Klang and McGraw. Princess Luna: Thaddeus E. Klang. Hiro: And Feathers McGraw. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Shh, There, There, Isamu. It's alright. Princess Flurry Heart: Before I got my twelfth journal, They were with Dr. Fossil and Bellwether trying to take over Zootopia. Annie Fox: Luckily, We'd stopped them many times with some help from Chicken Little and his friends. Vanellope von Schweetz: Cool. Candy Chiu: No kidding. Grenda: That sounds awesome. Snowdrop: What do you see, Sharon? Princess Sharon: I... didn't notice Yuna was right about something like that. Princess Solarna: Baby sister, You sure know how come up with some bright ideas. Then, Yuna had an idea. Princess Yuna: I had an idea! Judy, Nick, Smilo, Finn, We're going to need a lift back to the ZPD. We've got to show these pictures to Chief Bogo right away. Judy Hopps: Sure, Yuna. Nick Wilde: (as all the foals are inside the car) Hold on to your mane and pants, It's gonna be a bumpy ride. The Police Cars took off to the ZPD, Fast as a few speed limits. Princess Yuna: This is fun! Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225